When It's Love
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Cody tells Sierra he only likes her as a friend. He watches her walk off slowly crying. Feeling bad, he turns on a radio to the Van Halen song, When It's Love. What will happen?


"Okay Cody, if that is what you want, I can stand being your friend," Sierra said softly before turning around and walking away slowly. Cody could hear her sniffling. He just wanted to be friends with her, or so he thought.

"Sierra wait-" Cody said. But it was too late, she was inside the hotel of Playa Des Losers. "I just don't know, I need a sign. Do I love her, or not?" Cody sat down on a chair next to the pool. It was 11:30 at night and the only company he had was a radio. He turned it on to 98.4 Classic Rock.

"Okay that was one of Journey's best hits: Faithfully. And now we have another classic song by Van Halen, When It's Love," the radio announcer said. Cody's eyes widened at that moment when the song started playing.

**Hey!**

Everybody's lookin' for somethin'  
Somethin' to fill in the holes  
We think a lot but don't talk much about it  
'Till things get out of control, oh!

Cody was listening closely to the song. Could this be the sign he was looking for? ****

How do I know when it's love?  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
Oh! How does it feel when it's love?  
It's just somethin' you feel together  
When it's love  
Cody started remembering all the times he spent with Sierra. At first he was creped out by her, but as he got to know her, he began to feel something else. At Drumheller, he was conflicted. Did he love her or just like her as a friend?

**You look at every face in a crowd  
Some shine and some keep you guessin'  
Waiting for someone to come into focus  
Teach you your final love lesson  
Ooh!  
**_Sierra's POV_

"Why does Cody not love me? I have not done anything bad to him. All I'm guilty of is loving to much." Sierra started tearing up.**  
How do I know when it's love?  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
Oh! How does it feel when it's love?  
It's just something you feel together  
**_Cody's POV _"This song has got to be the sign I needed." Cody said to himself. "Oh why does this have to be so complicated?"**  
(Oh oh oh oh) Oh, when it's love  
(Oh oh oh oh) You can feel it, yeah!  
(Oh oh oh oh) Nothin's missin', yeah!**

(Guitar Solo)

(Oh oh oh oh) Yeah, you can feel it  
(Oh oh oh oh) Oh, when it's love  
(Oh oh oh oh) When nothin's missing, ow!  
_Sierra_

"Oh Cody, why? Why don't you love me?" Sierra asked nobody in her room. She was looking at her locket with Cody in it. She kissed it and laid it on her nightstand, and Sierra then cried herself to sleep.**  
How do I know when it's love?  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
Ooh, how does it feel when it' love?  
It's just something you feel together, hey!  
**_ Cody: _"Oh Van Halen is right! I can feel it. I love Sierra!"**  
How do I know when it's love?  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
When it's love  
Ooh, when it's love  
Hey! It'll last forever  
**Cody was thinking how he was going to tell Sierra how he loved her. He thought she must be in her room.**  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
When it's love  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
You and I, we're gonna feel this thing together  
(Na na na-ah na na) (repeat to end)  
When it's love, ooh  
When it's love, baby  
You can feel it, yeah!  
We'll make it last forever  
Ooh-ooh, when it's love**

"Okay Sierra said her room number was 24," Cody said to himself. He found the room number, but before he could knock, he heard crying. Sierra was crying in her sleep!

"Cody, why don't you love me? Why do you love Gwen? What does she have that I don't? Cody please don't leave me!" Sierra was bawling now. Cody felt the worst guilt in his life. He opened the door and ran to Sierra's side.

"Sierra wake up!" Cody said. Sierra stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"Cody? What do you want?" She asked rather sternly. "Cody I just want to know, why do you no love me?"

"Sierra please let me explain. I really had no way of knowing , I had no idea what I felt, until I heard a song on the radio." Cody said.

"What song," Sierra asked curiosly.

"When It's Love by Van Halen. Now I realize something," Cody said softly as he inched closer to her face.

"And what's that Cody," Sierra asked in a soft reply. She was also inching closer to Cody.

"This," Cody said as he pressed his lips to Sierra's. She returned the kiss and put her hands on Cody's neck to pull him closer. Soon he parted the kiss and looked into Sierra's eyes that were full of tears.

"Cody, you have made me so happy," Sierra said, while hugging Cody.

"I know Sierra, it took me awhile, but now I realize, I love you," Cody replied.

"Cody, do you want to stay with me tonight," Sierra asked?

"You don't have ask Sierra," Cody replied. He got in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Cody, I won't do anything," Sierra said quickly.

"I trust you Sierra, and if you want to kiss me in the middle of the night, I would be upset if you didn't." Cody replied. Soon they fell asleep, Cody and Sierra were the happiest they have ever been, they both had smiles on their face as they slept, for they knew they had found their true love because they knew, When It's Love.

**A.N. This is based on actual Van Halen Song which I do NOT own so don't sue me please. And this is my fifth Coderra story, and I have many more packed in my brain. And December 20****th**** is my birthday, so this is my present to all my friends. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
